


Ride or Die

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Death, Episode: s03e15 Coda, Flowers, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Kathryn sees her death and has to talk it out. (Mini Coda Fix)





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 25: Word Prompt: Flowers 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

"It's beautiful Chakotay," Kathryn took the bright pink rose he had brought her. "I didn't realize Kes was growing roses in aeroponics." 

"She's not, I replicated it especially for you," he said. Kathryn closed her eyes taking in its scent. She breathed in deeply, exhaling with audible pleasure. Watching her enjoy the aroma of the flower was almost as enjoyable as watching her take her first sip of coffee for the day. A private moment for herself that sent any admiring man into a tailspin upon seeing her. 

"Chakotay you’re too kind," she smiled. Kathryn stood and made her way to the replicator. She ordered a small vase of water to put his gift in. She smelled the flower once more then set it and the vase on the coffee table. 

Chakotay diverted his eyes briefly to her desk, which was overflowing with PADDs. "I seem to remember the Doctor telling you to take it easy for a while. You almost died on us Kathryn."

“I appreciate your concern, but I need to keep my mind busy,” she walked down the steps then rested against the railing, crossing her arms over her chest. “It may have all been an illusion, _but_ it doesn’t change how I feel about the images,” her voice grew quiet. 

“Such as?” Chakotay closed the distance between them. He wanted to know everything she experienced. It was clearly a burden on her soul. 

“I saw my funeral, crewmembers mourning my passing,” she turned her attention to the viewport. “I even saw you crying over my dead body when you couldn’t save me. I tried to reach out to you in my vision, but you were so far away.”

“What you saw wasn’t real Kathryn,” his voice strong to slay her doubts. He rested his hands on her shoulders. “I’m right here. Standing by your side until we reach home or death do us part,” he added. She chuckled which brought joy to Chakotay’s heart.

"Well if I go first you can promote yourself to Captain," she placed her hands over his. 

“They might have taught you that a Captain goes down with her ship in command school. But I was taught that a First Officer goes down with his Captain,” Chakotay was perfectly serious. His stern face staring down at Kathryn’s. 

“I seem to remember an ancient earth saying ‘ride or die’. Is that how you think of us?” she cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little fix for Coda, since I think they missed a good opportunity with him bring her a flower and bonding over its meaning. (But isn't that like the whole point of the show!) Its not perfect but I ran out of time, hopped you liked it anyway!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me joy, Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
